O Loyal Vassal
by Memory in Crimson
Summary: Set long before the events in Bojack Unbound. Bojack owes his survival in his youth to being a stubborn fighter and to a man who serves him willingly, Bido.


When Bojack's father had died, the young warrior had shed no tears.

Instead, he had collapsed in exhaustion, vision blurring and sound fading while Bido shouted in the distance. His bleeding had not compared to the other times his father had crushed his bones and punctured an organ or nearly maimed him. But he had been certain that his leg was not supposed to gush like that, and his blood should have trickled from his head, not _inundate_ his eyes and blind him. His body had gone from pulsing pain to the frightening numbness that precedes death. By the gods, he had been certain that he would perish that day.

Bido had refused to let him die. The young nobleman's wounds had not been as grotesque as they felt to the victim, but Bido had ensured that the most severe cuts were tied with bandages of ripped clothing until proper doctors stitched and bandaged them. He had carefully slung the young warrior upon his back and flew swiftly to get him aid. A sleepless night and a morning riddled with worry had given way to a recovered Bojack.

As word spread of the demise of Bojack's dreaded father, most citizens also failed to wail and grieve for him. Many sighed with relief that Lord Kusats Kutai, the most violent member of the brutal House of Kutai, had been slain. Impromptu celebrations commenced in the hours and days proceeding, and families of the victims of his terror planned to defile his grave as soon as its location was disclosed.

"I want him cremated," said Bojack after sipping a bitter brew that had been served to him. "Have his ashes scattered where no one can ever find him. Neither those who hated him nor the few who admired him."

"I'll get ol' Kyouhack on that right away," said Bido as he pulled his phone from his jacket's pocket.

As the young nobleman's friend chattered with the counsellor, Bojack gazed wearily at him. Bido was no serf bound to his family's estate, and Kusats had never hired him. He only barely tolerated him, which was a miracle, indeed; for even Bojack had found connecting with the bloodied nobleman a Sisyphean task. His mother had fled from the estate years ago (to that day, he still did not know if he were the result of a genuinely tender one night stand or something coerced and traumatizing), and she had warned him never to seek his father.

"He's hurt his children born in marriage," she had said. "He's disowned everyone of them, and they prefer it that way, anyway. I don't want him to _ever_ hurt you."

Bojack had been a wilful child, though, and at ten years young had ventured to find Kusats. He had not been welcomed warmly, but the vicious ogre took pleasure in bringing the "bold brat" into his house to coddle in one moment and then brutally train in battle in the next moment.

Bojack was still amazed that he had not killed Bido when he had first wandered onto the property, but perhaps he had initially found the light-hearted jester too stupid to waste a fatal energy blast upon.

Bido had known, though, that Bojack probably would not have survived without some contact beyond the constant spirit-shattering abuse. He had visited him often and sneaked him beyond the tall, foreboding walls to common folk, common drinks, and common laughter. He had helped Bojack share flat bread and malty drinks with ruffians who carried fearsome fighting skills like his father but were much more social. Honestly, Bojack appreciated the discipline that he had learned (and survived) from his father, but Bido's world validated his desire for camaraderie.

Bojack groaned. His drink slipped into his lap, and he cursed as his vision distorted, blurred as though entering an icy storm. A strong hand clamped around one of his, and he felt Bido stroke his forehead.

"Bo! _Bo!_ "

The same sentence dashed through his mind again and again before his throat and tongue gained the strength to speak it:

"I never want to be this weak again," he said. "I never want to be this... frail thing dependent on others to be kind, if they _choose_ to be kind - "

"Oh! Come on, Bo, you know that's bullshit," said Bido. "I mean, damn! You;ve done what most ain't ever done in their lives - survived an attack - a _damned_ serious attack, mind you - from the old Ogre Kusats. O' course you'd be beat to half an inch of your life! Shit, ain't too different from how he treated you before."

Bojack heaved a sigh.

"But he's dead now. I don't even know if I wanted to kill him, but... he gave me no choice." Then he sneered. "That asshole backed me into a corner."

"Shit, man!" Bido released his grip and sat back in his chair. He chuckled and said, "That technique you been working on actually worked! I didn't think throwing two blasts like that was smart, but _wham!_ You seared and maimed that proud ol' son of a bitch like it was one focused blast."

"I what?" As soon as Bojack sat, Bido laid him back down before he fainted again.

"It actually worked?"

"Hell yes, and thank the Gods it did," said Bido. "I don't even know if there is much of yer old man left to cremate, to tell you the truth. Kyouhack was checkin' on him while I was checkin' on you. When yer old man tried to block that attack... mm! I do _not_ want to be on the receiving end next time you use it."

So, his experiment had worked incredibly well and at a miraculously moment. His father had smashed him into a sandstone hill and opened the two scars that he had carved on his face months ago. As Bojack had gathered the last of his strength, Kusats had prepared his own signature move - a technique that blew open an opponent's belly and left them dying in indescribable anguish. This time Bojack had known that he was not practising, that he would not feign the technique. He had _intended_ to kill him after discovering that his son had more than disappointed him.

"You disgusting abomination!" his father had snarled. "If I had known, if I could have foreseen it, I would have tore you straight out of your mother's womb and smashed you! You _filth_!"

Through the pulsing pain in his head and spine, through his bloodied vision and fading hearing, Bojack had summoned his energy into a ball and split it into both hands. He had imbued them with some of his psychic energy, infusing them with what his will desired for them to do; and as Kusats had charged, Bojack had unleashed his technique.

 _No more monster_ , he thought. _No more worrying what he might do to..._

"I _couldn't_ let him live," said Bojack suddenly. "He promised he would..."

"He would what?"

The young nobleman glanced at his friend. Bido flinched at the sight of him frowning _sadly_.

No, no - Bo frowned when he was frustrated or embarrassed. He frowned when he was in pain (like every normal person does), but he never frowned because he was _sad_. What in the hell had the old Ogre done to his son?

"He found out about me... and you," said Bojack.

"So? The old arse knew we hanged out together. What the hell d'ya mean - oh. Ohhh..."

Bido slumped in his chair. Damn! The old man had found out they were a little more than friends.

Well! It had not been as though they were dating or anything. They were still _just_ friends; it was just that their relationship had flexible boundaries. And besides, Bido knew Bojack had a thing for the ladies. It was just that his sexuality was also flexible sometimes. Bojack was just a flexible guy - in more way than one.

"Well, shit. Shit, shit, _shit!_ " Bido ran a hand through his hair. That was just it, huh? Kusats was all about gents being with ladies, and that was it. A gent could sleep with as many ladies as he wanted, but not the other way around, and the Gods forbid a gent find other gents attractive! It just was "not natural" and not the Kutai way. Their House abided some pretty strange traditions, though. Most other Bokanians did not care who slept with whom, but the House of Kutai (among a few other weirdo houses and cults) had _very_ questionable ideas about what constituted a relationship. And Kusats? That old fucker! He was damned strict about their traditions!

"Man! If I'd'ave known, I would've - "

"There was nothing you could do!" exclaimed Bojack, and he sat slouched in his bed. "My father threatened to kill you and every member of your family. He accused you of corrupting me before accusing _me_ of being a filthy abomination from the start, and then he threatened to kill me."

The vivacity in Bido's eyes faded, and he leaned forward, face upon his mouth, deep in thought.

"You nearly died... all because you were trying to save _me?_ "

"He was headed to your place after threatening me with a severe punishment. I wasn't going to let him kill you. You've treated me with more respect and shown me greater loyalty than the serfs on our estate. I knew I wasn't going to find anyone else like you. You mean too much to me."

Bido's breathing became shallower. He drew himself closer to Bojack's side, leaning upon the mattress. The young nobleman smiled and slipped a hand atop his. Then Bido chuckled low and disbelievingly.

"Hell, man, you ain't weak at all," sighed Bido. "Shit, and even if you weren't the strongest son of a bitch on the planet, you got more strength in your spirit than the army's combat strength. You've done something that never even crossed my mind because I never thought I'd need protection. I know a lotta people warned me about bein' friends with you, but shit! I'm glad you do find something in me you like, that's worth fighting for... 'cause like I said, I refuse to be on the receiving end of that attack."

Bojack laughed and jerked, rubbing his sore ribs. He could no more dream of hurting Bido than he could dream of smashing his right hand. Bido was more loyal than a pack of hunting hounds, sharper of wit than he looked, and respected any boundaries that Bojack set between them. Though the nobleman would reign above him, Bido would be the authority beneath him in the days to come, and he would accept no lower rank for the man that had kept him sane for years and for whom he had nearly died.

* * *

 **Author Notes:**

Kusats (Jp) from _g_ _yakusatsu_ "massacre, slaughter; butchery."

Kutai (Jp) from _gyakutai_ "abuse."

Kyouhack (Jp) from _kyouhaku suru_ "to menace, threaten."

"I didn't think throwing two blasts like that was smart..." (ref) Bido describing the Galactic Buster.

Bokanians (Jp) from _boukan_ "thug, ruffian." My name for Bojack's people; I do not adhere to the information in Daizenshuu 7 that Bojack  & Crew belong to the "Heraa Clan."

 **Recommended Reading:**

"Her Master" by vulgarite succulent (2010). Short story from the point of view of Zangya (third-person limited) as she examines her complicated feelings Bojack.

"Overcoming Gohan's Monsters" by Sherbs94 (2014). (Ongoing) Set in an alternative universe where Goku does not save Gohan, Bojack wins, and Gohan must learn to not fear powering up beyond the first level of a Super Saiyan.


End file.
